Will You Be My Wolfgirl?
by Barbara123
Summary: "Kita bisa mencintai ratusan orang sekaligus, tapi jiwa kita hanya akan mengenal satu cinta." Nasib Sakura, seorang werewolf, ini rasanya tidak bisa lebih parah lagi. Soulmate-nya yang selama ini dia cari-cari ternyata sudah punya kekasih? Dia rela menyamar sebagai anjing supaya bisa terus bersama Naruto. Tidak apa, asal Naruto bahagia. Supernatural AU. NaruSaku, Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, OC, typos, dll lah. Dont like dont read :p

 **AN:** yuhuuu, im back~~? haha

fic ini didedikasikan untuk anika alias **Aika Namikaze** imut yang ultah~

makin cakep, makin pinter, makin maknyos, makin awesome yaa~ God bless you always :*

Anyway, enjoy ficnya! agak alay karena gada ide. lol

* * *

 **Will You Be My Wolfgirl?**

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup sebagai _werewolf_ sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Jujur saja, sering kali Sakura merasa kalau dewi bulan mempermainkan nasibnya. Entah terkena kutukan apa, Sakura lahir sebagai _werewolf_ atau dikenal juga sebagai manusia serigala.

Bukannya dia tidak senang dengan semua kekuatan fisik yang jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Dia senang kok. Dia senang dengan kemampuan untuk menjelma sepenuhnya menjadi serigala. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi perasaan girang ketika dia berubah wujud sebagai serigala, berlari kesana-kemari mengejar binatang di kegelapan.

Gesit, kuat, ganas. Tidak pernah demam, tidak bisa terjangkit virus…

Sakura Haruno memiliki semua itu. Atau setidaknya, semua makhluk supernatural memiliki semua kelebihan tersebut.

Tapi tentu saja, selalu ada kekurangan di setiap kelebihan.

"Kau ketemu dengan siapa? _Soulmate_ -mu?" Ino nyaris menjerit. "Bukannya kau mati-matian percaya kalau Sasuke- _kun_ itu pasangan hatimu?!"

Sakura hanya bisa mengerang, mengetuk kepalanya berkali-kali di meja kelas. Matanya hijaunya langsung berkilat merah ketika melihat cengiran jahil Ino. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, sahabatnya itu sudah berceloteh lagi.

"Makanya kan, sudah kubilang! Tidak mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ itu _soulmate_ -mu, dia itu vampir, Sakura! Kalian itu musuh bebuyutan!"

Sakura berdecak. "Kami seperti Romeo dan Juliet—"

"Maksudmu seperti Edward dan Jacob begitu?"

Gusi Sakura terasa gatal karena dia sejak tadi menahan taringnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menerkam Ino. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan si _succubus_ yang menyebalkan ini. "Kau sendiri suka padanya kan? Mau bagaimana pun, dia itu cerdas, dewasa dan..."

"Umur dia 200 tahun, Sakura. Kita baru berusia 25 tahun. Di mata Sasuke- _kun_ , kita ini masih anak bayi yang harus ganti popok. Aku hanya mengaguminya, bukan sepertimu yang mengidolakannya sampai ke lubang kuburan." Ino kembali memotongnya. Sebelum Sakura sempat mencabik Ino, temannya itu langsung kembali berceloteh. "Oke, kembali ke topik asli. Siapa dan kapan kau bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu?" Mata biru Ino langsung berseri-seri. "Kau beruntung tahu! Biasanya makhluk supernatural seperti kita butuh ratusan tahun untuk bisa bertemu dengan _soulmate_ , atau bahkan ada yang tidak bertemu sama sekali!" Ino mengernyitkan dahi sesaat. "Tunggu. Jangan-jangan alasan kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu secepat ini karena _soulmate_ -mu... manusia?"

Sakura menarik napas, menatap ke arah jendela. Ruangan kampus mereka terletak di lantai delapan namun dia bisa dengan mudah menatap sosok lelaki - _manusia_ -berambut pirang yang sedang merangkul bahu seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Di detik itu juga, dada Sakura terasa diremas.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan _succubus_ itu langsung membekap mulutnya. Tidak ada yang bagus kalau mempunyai manusia sebagai pasangan jiwa. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan 'ikatan' yang kuat, mereka berumur pendek, mereka lemah. Dan... dan lelaki yang menjadi _soulmate_ -nya sudah punya kekasih. Sakura memang _werewolf_ tersial sedunia.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan tepartnya aku bertemu dengannya, ingatanku tidak terlalu jelas. Dua hari yang lalu?" Sakura berbisik, memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela. "Aku hanya tahu kalau saat itu sedang siang hari, matahari terik... aku berubah wujud. Berlari, mengejar… tupai?" Ingatannya selalu terasa buram setiap kali dia berada dalam wujud serigala.

Dia tidak ingat kapan atau dimana tepatnya dia bertemu dengan lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu. Sakura hanya ingat kalau di saat itu kepalanya langsung terasa penuh akan bau sang lelaki. Ramen, tanah, matahari, detergen, pantai, dan... kehangatan… dan… dan…

Tanpa dia sadari, kakinya sudah berlari kencang, melewati pohon demi pohon. Dia ingat kalau dia menghantam lelaki itu begitu saja dan dia langsung mendengar tawa girang. Dia teringat akan tangan hangat yang mengusap kapalanya, suara ceria yang berseru dengan kencang, lengan kekar yang langsung membekapnya dengan erat.

Di detik itu juga Sakura tahu kalau lelaki itu adalah pasangan jiwanya.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia bersama lelaki itu. Dia mengekor lelaki itu sampai ke kampusnya. Dia tidak pernah mencium bau lelaki ini sebelumnya dari dalam kampus, berarti dia bukan murid disini, tapi Sakura tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh kenapa sang lelaki masuk ke kampusnya. Tangan sang lelaki terus mengusap kapalanya, membuat ekor Sakura mengibas dengan girang. Kakinya terasa gatal untuk melompat dan menubruk lelaki itu, ingin berguling-guling bersamanya di lantai. Namun sebelum dia melakukan itu, sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang keluar dari kampus, tersenyum dan mengecup pipi _soulmate_ -nya.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, dia langsung belari menjauh dari pasangan kekasih itu.

"Beginilah nasib kita para makhluk supernatural. Kita tidak bisa memilih siapa _soulmate_ kita." Suara Ino membangunkannya dari lamunan. "Kita bisa mencintai ratusan orang sekaligus, tapi jiwa kita hanya akan mengenal satu cinta."

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya bisa membaringkan kepalanya di lengan, menatap Professor Tsunade berceloteh tentang anatomi tubuh manusia.

"Selama ini aku mengira kalau aku patah hati karena Sasuke- _kun_ tidak balas menyukaiku," dia berbisik. "Tapi perasaaan itu, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sekarang. Aku... entahlah." Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Hatinya terasa hancur.

 **xxx**

Sakura memutuskan untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu. Toh lelaki itu bukan murid di kampus ini. Dia hanya mengunjungi kampus ini untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Selain itu, Sakura sudah hampir lulus kuliah. Dia bisa dengan mudah menjauhi _soulmate_ -nya. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di hutan, berkeliaran sebagai serigala dan mengejar tupai sampai dia melupakan lelaki itu. Karena itu, agenda Sakura pada hari Minggu itu hanyalah berkeliaran seharian sebagai serigala. Dia tidak sabar menunggu Ino untuk menyusulnya. Entah sudah berapa jam dia mengelilingi hutan, dan tanpa dia sadari, hari sudah malam. Sakura langsung mengaung, menengadah ke arah bulan yang bersinar terang. Samar-samar dia mendengar aungan dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia menunggu sesaat, namun dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Ino.

Sepertinya Ino sudah lupa akan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan berburu cowok. Dasar teman yang tidak setia.

Telinganya berkedut sesaat ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sebelum dia tahu siapa yang datang, hidungnya sudah penuh akan bau... bau...

Dan di detik itu juga otak Sakura langsung _offline_.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kakinya sudah melompat ke tepi hutan, dan lagi-lagi dia menubruk lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Hei!" Suara girang lelaki itu membuat ekornya mengibas sesaat. "Kau anjing yang waktu itu kan?" Dia tertawa di sela-sela Sakura yang menjilati wajahnya tanpa henti. "Lihat ini, dia sangat menyukaiku, _dattebayo_! Sasuke, kau lihat?"

 _Sasuke?_ Sakura mematung. Otaknya kembali menyala lagi ketika dia mendengar nama Sasuke yang disebutkan. Dia terlalu fokus pada _soulmate_ -nya sampai dia tidak merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. Dengan kaku dia mengatup moncongnya, menengadah dan menatap sosok lelaki berambut _raven_ yang berdiri sambil menyelipkan tangan di sakunya. Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya sesaat dan langsung menyeringai mengejek. "Anjing, hah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

Sakura sangat tergoda untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi, _teme_?" Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya.

"Entahlah, serigala?" Sasuke menaikkan bahu dengan santai, melotot ke arah lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Kau pura-pura buta atau memang sudah buta, _dobe_?"

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengira kalau dia mencintai Sasuke. Sesuai kata ibunya, semua vampir sudah sepatutnya ditampar setidaknya sekali.

"Tidak ada serigala di daerah sini." Sang lelaki pirang kembali memutar bola matanya. "Dia memang bertubuh besar, tapi pasti campuran saja. Husky dengan..."

"Dengan apa?" Sasuke menantang. Mata onyx lelaki itu mendelik sesaat ke arah Sakura. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Sakura menggeram pelan, memamerkan taringnya. Jika dia sedang berwujud manusia, dia tidak bisa menang dengan Sasuke yang berusia ratusan tahun ini. Tapi dalam wujud serigala, dia lebih gesit dan kuat. Sasuke terdiam sesaat, masih menatapnya. Akhirnya sang vampir mendengus. "Hati-hati. Aku pulang dulu, Naruto." Dia berujar sambil memutar tubuhnya.

Sakura langsung berkedip. _Naruto?_ Dia menengadah, menatap lelaki berambut jabrik yang menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke. "Akhirnya dia pergi juga, dasar cowok berisik." Naruto menghempaskan diri di tanah dan mengusap moncong Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan girang. "Kau begini manis, tentu saja kau tidak akan melukaiku bukan?" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Sakura menggonggong setuju, langsung menjilati wajah Naruto, membuat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Tapi aku bingung kau ini campuran apa. Bulumu cantik sekali, berwarna putih... kemerahan? Kenapa kau bisa sendirian di hutan ini?" Naruto berbisik pelan ke arahnya, masih mengusap Sakura. Sakura mengaing pelan, berbaring dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto. Hatinya masih terasa diperas setiap kali dia mengingat Naruto yang merangkul wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Naruto tidak tahu akan Sakura Haruno. Dia hanya tahu akan 'anjing campuran husky-dengan-apalah' yang sekarang berbaring di pangkuannya.

Tapi tidak apa. _Inner_ serigalanya tidak cerewet, sudah bahagia kalau bisa berada di sisi Naruto.

Tidak masalah kalau dia terus dianggap sebagai anjing. Sudah takdirnya. Mungkin nanti sepuluh tahun ke depan, Sakura bisa menjaga Naruto dan anak-anaknya dari kejauhan.

Asalkan Naruto bahagia.

 **xxx**

Sakura lebih suka dengan kelas pagi. Toh mau bagaimana pun dia ini _werewolf_ , bukan vampir atau zombie. Dia tidak ada masalah dengan matahari. Awalnya dia memang memilih kelas malam supaya dia bisa terus mengekor Sasuke. Tapi sekarang setelah hatinya dicuri oleh Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak merasa apa pun terhadap si vampir Uchiha itu. Di kelas pagi lebih banyak murid manusia daripada murid supernatural. Awalnya Sakura ingin menjauhi kelas pagi karena dia tidak mau berpapasan dengan wanita berambut panjang, sang kekasih Naruto itu. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Sakura penasaran terhadap wanita itu. Pertama kali dia melihat wanita itu bersama Naruto, hari masih siang. Besar kemungkinan kalau wanita itu mengambil kelas pagi.

Jadi disinilah Sakura, berkeluyuran di koridor kampus di siang hari, mengendus kesana kemari.

Sakura tidak sempat menangkap bau wanita itu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Sakura hanya bisa mencium sedikit bau dedaunan, bunga dan...

"Halo, kau cari apa?"

Sakura langsung tersentak, memutar tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika dia menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depannya, menyeringai lebar. "Ah.. aku..." Dadanya berdetak dengan sangat kencang sehingga Sakura yakin kalau semua makhluk supernatural di tempat ini bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Kau anak baru?" Naruto melengkan kepalanya. "Tersesat ya? Aku juga, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Suara tawa riang Naruto membuatnya merasa tenang secara ajaib. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah melangkah maju, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan bau Naruto. Cahaya matahari... kehangatan dan...

"Hei hei, kau baik-baik saja? Matamu terlihat tidak fokus." Tangan Naruto menyentuh bahunya, membuat Sakura tersentak. "Namamu siapa? Aku memang profesor baru di kampus ini, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Profesor? Naruto profesor baru? "Sakura Haruno." Dia menjawab, masih menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru cerah dengan celana hitam. "Kau profesor? Kau terlihat muda."

Naruto langsung menyeringai lebar, membuat hati Sakura meleleh sedikit. "Wah, makasih. Begini-begini aku lebih tua darimu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tangan Naruto yang masih di bahunya membuat wajahnya memanas sesaat. "Aku bukan anak baru," dia memberitahu Naruto. "Aku hanya mencari seseorang saja."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Mata biru Naruto menatapnya dengan seksama, seakan-akan ingin mengorek rahasia darinya.

Pacarmu, Sakura ingin menjawab. Tapi dia membekap mulutnya. "Rahasia." Dia menengadah, mendelik sesaat ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu terlihat tertegun. "Sudah ya, profesor, aku pergi dulu." Pelan-pelan, dia menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya. Dadanya masih berdetak dengan kencang ketika dia berjalan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto berseru. "Ruanganku ada di lantai 4, nomor 23. Kalau ada apa-apa, bisa cari aku ya!"

Sakura nyaris tersedak. Dia melangkah lebih cepat.

Profesor macam apa itu? Kenapa ramah sekali?

Padahal Sakura sudah berniat untuk menjadi 'anjing', tapi sekarang Naruto sudah tahu akan 'Sakura Haruno'. Selain itu, Naruto menjadi profesor? Berarti dia akan lebih sering berpapasan dengannya? Dia akan lebih sering melihat Naruto bersama kekasihnya?

Nasib Sakura sepertinya tidak bisa lebih hancur lagi.

 **xxx**

"Oke. Ada yang aneh." Sakura mendobrak pintu kampus, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Dia langsung mengeryitkan dahi, cepat-cepat memeriksa pintu itu. Untung saja pintu kelasnya masih utuh. Di kampus ini ada beberapa manusia dan Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kampus ini berhasil menyembunyikan rahasia dari pada manusia. Toh bagaimana pun, 70 persen siswa di kampus ini adalah makhluk supernatural. Dia curiga kalau Profesor Tsunade - si nenek sihir - diam-diam menghipnotis semua manusia di tempat ini.

"Apa yang aneh?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alis. Temannya itu sedang duduk di sebelah seorang manusia. Lelaki yang duduk di samping Ino it terlihat tidak fokus, tersenyum lebar dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Mata Sakura mengernyit. Dia langsung menyeret Ino keluar dari kelas.

"Hei, jangan berburu di kampus, kau mau dihantam sama Tsunade- _sama_?" Dia mendesis.

"Dia baunya enak sih," Ino menyeringai lebar. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang aneh pada Naruto."

"Bakso ikan?"

Sakura langsung menepuk dahinya. Dia baru ingat kalau dia belum bercerita tentang Naruto pada Ino. "Naruto, itu nama manusia yang menjadi _soulmate_ -ku."

"Oh? Lalu? Kau tahu namanya darimana?"

Sakura menggaruk rambut pendeknya sesaat. Matanya tertuju pada matahari yang sudah terbenam. "Dia teman Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bertemu dengannya semalam di hutan."

"Ah, aku sudah tahu apa yang aneh." Ino menjentakkan jarinya.

Sakura terpaku. "Kau tahu? Apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ punya teman? Memang aneh sekali."

Sakura terpaku. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu benar-benar bernapsu untuk menghantam _succubus_ ini.

"Haha! Aku bercanda!" Ino menyeringai. "Tapi memang. Sasuke- _kun_ bisa berteman dengan manusia? Agak aneh."

"Itu salah satunya." Sakura menaikkan satu jari. "Sasuke- _kun_ satu-satunya vampir yang menganggap manusia sebagai sampah, bukan sebagai makanan. Rasanya aneh kalau dia berteman dengan manusia."

"Jadi... kau mau bilang kalau Naruto itu bukan manusia?" Ino bertanya pelan.

"Tapi baunya itu manusia, Ino. Hidungku tidak mungkin salah." Sakura mendelik. "Selain itu, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di kampus. Hanya sedikit makhluk supernatural yang bisa berkeliaran di pagi hari. Kau sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengambil kelas malam untuk menghindari matahari bukan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Jadi dia memang manusia?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tadi pagi aku mampir ke kampus untuk mencari kekasihnya, dan aku malah bertemu dengannya. Tapi anehnya, pada waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak mendeteksi baunya, Ino. Biasanya aku pasti akan melompat girang. Aku sama sekali tidak mencium baunya tadi."

Ino mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Bisa lolos dari hidungmu? Dia siapa?"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Dia tidak tahu Naruto itu apa. "Dia juga bilang kalau dia profesor baru di kampus ini. Tapi dia... pacaran dengan siswi kampus? Semakin tidak masuk akal."

"Hah? Dia profesor?" Ino langsung melongo. "Jadi profesor di kampus ini kan susah? Dia terlihat muda! Aneh sekali! Jangan-jangan dia penyihir seperti Tsunade- _sama_?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak mencium bau sihir darinya."

Mereka kembali terdiam, memeras otak.

"Sudah kubilang, _hati-hati_ , bukan?" Suara dingin Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh. Sang vampir menyandang tas, berdiri di samping kelas. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhati-hati semalam."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, berusaha untuk mengingat. Ingatannya sebagai serigala memang payah. Semalam Sasuke memang bilang hati-hati. Tapi itu... itu ditujukan pada Naruto bukan? Sasuke bilang pada Naruto supaya hati-hati terhadap Sakura yang berwujud serigala...

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya." suara pelan seorang gadis membuat mereka semua menoleh. Hidung Sakura berkedut. Dia menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Lama menunggu?" Dia mengecup pipi Sasuke, membuat Ino dan Sakura langsung ternganga.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. _Tersenyum_. Dunia akan kiamat.

"Ini siapa?" pertanyaan Ino memecahkan lamunannya. "Anak baru?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Mata birunya menatap Sakura dengan seksama. "Ah, kau. Sakura Haruno bukan?" dia bertanya.

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Gadis itu tahu akannya? Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Hidung Sakura berkedut lagi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencium bau gadis itu. Dedaunan, bunga melati dan...

Tunggu. Kenapa... "Baumu. Sama seperti wanita berambut hitam yang menjadi kekasih Naruto." Sakura menggeram. "Siapa kau. Kau menipunya? Kau selingkuh?" Taring Sakura mencuat, dia melangkah maju perlahan.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, mata onyx-nya langsung memerah.

Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Ino yang berusaha menahannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dadanya terasa sesak akan amarah. Beraninya. Berani-beraninya cewek ini mempermainkan Naruto.

"Namaku Naruko Uzumaki." Gadis berambut pirang itu berujar dengan santai. "Aku baru pindah dari Tokyo. Ketika kau bertemu denganku, aku sedang berubah wujud." Di detik itu juga, rambut pirang Naruko perlahan-lahan menggelap dan menjadi hitam kelam. Sosoknya juga berubah sepenuhnya, membuatnya terlihat menjadi lebih dewasa. "Ini bukan?" Dia menyeringai lebar.

Sakura terpaku. "Kau... kau siapa?"

" _Werefox._ " Naruko tersenyum jahil, kembali ke sosok aslinya. "Ujian masuk untuk makhluk supernatural di kampus ini ketat sekali. Aku harus mempertahankan sosok 'palsu' selama tiga hari penuh. Karena itu kau melihat sosok ini di kampus selama beberapa hari ini."

Hah?

"Naruto itu kakakku tahu." Naruko melanjutkan. "Dia juga siluman rubah, sama sepertiku. Tapi dia sudah tua bangka, seumur dengan si vampir ini." Naruko mendengus, menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ah, pantas saja, Sakura bilang kalau dia berbau seperti manusia." Ino menepuk tangannya. "Jadi dia bisa menyamarkan baunya? Hebat sekali!"

"Itu ujian masuknya kalau dia mau menjadi profesor di tempat ini," Naruko menjawab. "Kalau dia bisa meyakinkan para makhluk supernatural di tempat ini kalau dia hanyalah manusia biasa, dia bisa lulus."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Dalam lima menit, perasaannya seakan-akan diobak-abik. Dari amarah, jadi perasaan lega dan sekarang... "Tunggu, jadi selama ini dia tahu kalau aku ini... dia tahu kalau aku _werewolf_?" Sakura mendesis. "Dan selama ini ketika aku menjilati wajahnya... menjadi 'anjing'... berlari-lari di sisinya, dia tahu kalau aku ini Sakura Haruno?"

"Yep." Naruko mengangguk santai.

Sakura ternganga. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang, hati-hati." Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak ada yang lebih jahil dari siluman rubah satu itu. Ujiannya sebenarnya sudah selesai semalam, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu akanmu. Makanya aku tanya dia pada malam itu, _buta atau pura-pura buta_."

"Jadi selama ini, aku dipermainkan?" Sakura berbisik pelan, wajahnya masih terasa panas. Dia menundukkan kepala, tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Naruto pura-pura, menganggapnya sebagai anjing dan...

"Kau sendiri mau buta sampai kapan?" Suara dingin Sasuke membuatnya tersentak. "Tawanya ketika dia pertama kali bertemu denganmu itu tawa asli. Dia tidak bisa menyangka kalau akhirnya dia bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya. Dia sudah menunggu selama 200 tahun. Tapi dia tidak bisa membuka kedoknya karena dia sedang berada dalam ujian. Dia tidak bisa lengah karena banyak mata yang mengintai, bukan cuma dari dalam kampus saja."

Oke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berceloteh sepanjang itu. Sakura terdiam, dia teringat akan saat pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto. Dia yang berwujud serigala, menubruk Naruto dan Naruto yang langsung tertawa kencang. "Dia... dia langsung tahu kalau aku _soulmate_ -nya? Padahal aku berwujud serigala."

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia sudah dua abad di dunia ini." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Sudah, ayo Naruko." Dia menggandeng tangan Naruko, menyeret gadis itu masuk ke kelas sebelah, meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang masih termangu.

"Inilah apa sebabnya aku merasa kalau aku masih bayi di depan Sasuke." Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka hebat sekali. Sudah sangat senior. Entah kapan aku bisa menjadi sekeren mereka."

"Entahlah, 200 tahun lagi?" Suara Naruto yang muncul dari belakang membuat mereka melompat kaget. Sakura melotot, menatap Naruto yang menyeringai lebar. Jantung Sakura lagi-lagi berdetak kencang, seakan-akan sudah siap untuk meledak. "Bocah-bocah, kelas sudah mau dimulai, masuk sana." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. Ino langsung masuk ke kelas dengan terburu-buru sedangkan Sakura masih melotot ke arah Naruto. Sekarang setelah Naruto tidak menyembunyikan baunya, dia bisa mencium bau rubah dari tubuh Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_ juga, masuklah. Ada tes mendadak hari ini." Mata biru Naruto berkilat jahil, membuat Sakura langsung mengerang.

"Kau baru saja jadi profesor! Berbelas kasihan pada kami, dong!"

" _Nope, nope._ " Naruto tertawa riang, membuat dada Sakura benar-benar terasa mau meledak. Dia langsung masuk ke kelas sebelum itu terjadi. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Sasuke yang sudah 200 tahun itu masih menjadi murid. Sasuke sengaja terus menjadi murid karena menunggu Naruko. Sedangkan Naruto... dia tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk menjadi murid supaya bisa bersama Sakura. Sakura sudah mau lulus sebentar lagi. Perut Sakura bergejolak ketika dia duduk di sebelah Ino. Matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku akan menjadi profesor dalam kelas _zoology_ ini." Naruto berujar lantang. "Selama tiga puluh menit pertama, aku akan mengadakan tes kecil-kecilan," Naruto mengangkat kumpulan kertas di tangannya. "Nilai dari tes ini tidak akan masuk di IP kalian. Tes ini hanya sebagai paduan untukku. Aku mau lihat kemampuan kalian sampai di mana."

Para siswa mengerang, menerima kertas yang dibagikan Naruto dengan pasrah. Ketika Sakura menerima kertasnya, dia langsung menatap semua pertanyaan dengan gesit. Dia tahu nyaris semua jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Mau bagaimana pun, dia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama dengan binatang. Namun, tatapan Sakura teralihkan pada kertas mungil yang terselip di belakang kertas ujian ini.

Kertas itu putih dan penuh akan bau Naruto, seakan-akan Naruto sudah menyimpan kertas itu selama berhari-hari di kantong sakunya. Di tengah kertas itu ada dua pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura menyeringai lebar.

 _Forgive me? = Yes or No_

 _PS: Will you be my wolfgirl?_

Sakura dengan gesit melingkari _yes_ dan pelan-pelan dia melipat kertas itu, menyelipkan kertas itu di balik tasnya. Apa kata Naruto tadi pagi? Ruangannya ada di lantai 4, nomor 23? Sepertinya setelah kelas ini dia harus mengunjungi profesor barunya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ada pertanyaan penting yang harus dia jawab _face-to-face_.

* * *

 **THE END?**

AN: haha semua tokoh OOC rasanya disini, lol. tapi apa pun itu, moga2 reader suka deh sama fic ini. maafkan aku ya, udah lama banget gak nulis NaruSaku. maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, haha. Tapi siapa yang ketipu? hayoooo #plak

Sekali lagi, met ultah yaaa Anika~ hope you enjoy this fic :*


End file.
